


Do You Trust Me?

by Champion_Of_None



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Action, Amnesia, Amnesia Reader, BAMF Reader, Changes Prime Timeline, Character Development, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hella long slow burn, M/M, More tags will be added as story go on, Other, PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Some aspects taken from Doctor Who, Starscream is a little bitch, Two schmucks stuck in a situation to lovers, alien reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champion_Of_None/pseuds/Champion_Of_None
Summary: Your fall from the sky and bout of amnesia sparked a chain of events that end up leading you to make a deal with the being known as 'Starscream'. With nothing to lose, you join forces with him (inadvertently placing your trust and your life in his hands).





	1. The Fall to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> A test chapter, unsure if I should continue this or not. Any feedback on how to improve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice that you were falling from the sky, you were an idiot.

 

The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes was the dark sky and plastered across it were hundreds and hundreds of stars that you could name in an instant.

 

The second thing you noticed was the large amount of wind blowing your hair scattering every strand wildly in a multitude of directions.

 

The third thing you noticed were noises: whirring, beeping, booping, wheezing. The scent of smoke was strong in the air, and you turned your head to see an object, the doors of it wide open to see a console inside of it. Your head pounded with pain. 

 

'That's mine', you think to yourself instinctively, staring blankly at the falling object moving further and further away from you.

 

The fourth thing you noticed, hit you hard and made you feel like an idiot:

 

You were falling from the sky at a rapid pace.

 

Your eyes widened with surprise as you flailed your arms fruitlessly in the air, hoping to grab something. Anything!

 

Suddenly, you felt your back smack against something hard, and you heard a crack in your spine. You gasped in shock at the intense amount of pain that shot through your body. Your body flipped over and you see yourself falling and hitting multiple branches of large trees, repeatedly until you hit the ground face down with a sickening smack. 

 

You groaned in pain as you struggled to turn your body over face up. You were greeted with the sight of the large trees covering your view of the dark, starry sky. 

 

You felt the mix of pain and anxiety flow through your system, suddenly feeling helpless and trapped. Your vision was getting blurry, were you gonna die right here? You weren't sure.

 

With a shaking hand, you reach out and attempt to grab the stars, but only felt the cool breeze run through your finger tips.

 

Letting out a melancholy sigh, you felt everything go numb in your body, a strange warmth flowing through you, it was slowly easing the pain in your body, but you couldn't help but feel scared.

 

'I just got here, I don't want to go yet,' Your mind instinctively whispered. You felt the warm feeling in your body leave, your body felt so tired and so weak. You felt your hand hit the floor and your eyes slowly close.

 

Everything was dark.

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

The moment you opened your eyes, you were greeted with the sight of the morning. The sun easily made everything visible for you to see: trees surrounded you in every direction, birds were chirping as they flew in the sky.

 

You were in a forest, you had lamely deduced. No freaking way.

 

You began to get up from your spot on the floor, your muscles and bones aching in protest as you did so. The feeling of standing up felt foreign to you. Different. 

 

Maybe it was because you broke your spine yesterday. You hesitantly touched the part of your back where you hit the tree branch, and pressed lightly on it. Nothing.

 

You pressed slightly harder.

 

No pain. Nothing.

 

It was like your spine wasn't even hit by those branches during the fall, in fact, any injury you got yesterday was gone.

 

...

 

Why were you even falling from the sky anyways? You tried to recall yesterday's events, you only remembered up to the part where you started to fall.

 

You don't remember. You don't remember why you were falling from the sky.

 

You don't even remember how you got here.

 

Most importantly, you can't remember who you are.

 

Anxiety began to flow through your system, as your head began to throb painfully. 

 

You took a few deep breaths in to calm down. You had to think rationally: you were in a forest and there are birds, this place was inhabited by living things.

 

If there are living beings here, then hopefully there should be someone who is able to talk to you and perhaps help you out with your situation.

 

You began your trek in the forest, you felt the dirt and leaves get crushed underneath your boots as you made each step. The priority right now is to try and survive, set up a camp site, it would be a bonus if you managed to bump into someone along the way.

 

Let's see... You needed to find a source of water: a lake or a river, would be somewhere here most likely. For food, finding berries or hunting animals could be a way...

 

You stepped on a branch, which snapped under your weight. Suddenly you found yourself surrounded by odd-looking uniformed people, aiming their guns at you.

 

When you had wanted to meet people who could help you out in your predicament, perhaps you should have thought 'nice people'.

 

"Hello," You greeted, nervously putting your hands up in the air in an act of surrender. "I suppose you people wouldn't mind telling me where we are?"

 

"State your name and purpose for being here," One of the masked, goggled men demanded, and frankly ignored your question, stepping forward towards you, the gun still not lowered. Likewise, the other men in the group copied his action, closing the circle even tighter.

 

"Um..." You trailed off, racking up some excuse in your mind that wasn't the truth.

 

Honestly, who would ever believe 'I fell from the sky and now I have amnesia'?

 

"I'm Alex and..." You threw the lie out to the wind. "I just wanted to explore one of these here trails and look at nature. The trees are especially beautiful here this time of year."

 

"Oh really, Alex?" The same man asked, sarcastically, disinterested. It doesn't sound like he believed you. "I don't think I believe you."

 

"Well, you can believe whatever you want, I'm just telling you what you want to know, sir."

 

The man lowered his gun, and grabbed you roughly by the wrist, "You're coming with us."

 

Time felt like it slowed down in your eyes once the odd man grabbed your wrist.

 

It was a chance.

 

It was an opportunity.

 

You moved behind the man as quickly as you could, pulling his arm back to the point it was almost dislocated and hiding behind him like he was a shield.

 

The other men shot at you, but you used the unfortunate man as your cover. You leaned down to pick the gun up on the floor, and began to retaliate, firing bullets as accurately as you could towards the other men.

 

First bullet. A scream.

 

Second bullet. Another scream.

 

Third bullet. A scream-

 

"Boss, we need back-up! There's a someone out-" Another one started to speak into his radio, which got your attention. Oh great, now there's gonna be even more people shooting at you-

 

_Click._

 

Your head snapped towards the sound and lo-and-behold, there was a missile flying at you and the other weirdly dressed men. You jumped out of the way, still holding the now dead body in your hands.

 

The missile exploded on contact once it touched the floor, engulfing your attackers in flames. 

 

Breathing heavily on the floor and eyes wide, you let go of your human shield that just lolled to the side of you in order to look at the thing that shot the missile.

 

Red optics gleaming and smug and smirk wide in victory, it practically ignored you as it strutted towards the carnage of the fight: a large fire burning up towards the sky and you with another body laying close besides it. 

 

The figure was... Not human at all: thirty feet tall, grey metal, lean and lithe contrasting with the large, thin wings on his back. 

 

"Hmph," The being scoffed at the sight before it. "That should teach those pathetic MECH members for coming here. The nerve of them to come after me, even after stealing my T-Cog."

 

It could easily be mistaken for a robot, but clearly, it was much more complex than that labeling. It appeared to be sentient and more... Alive.

 

Your head throbbed. You've seen one of these beings before, the name was on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't put a finger on it.

 

Soon, the figure's optics locked eyes with yours. You couldn't help but feel somewhat scared. Were you going to die here?

 

Gulping, you opened your mouth to say something:

 

"Erm... Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what the OC looks like think: dark green bomber jacket, white T-shirt, black combat boots, dark gray camo pants. Very military.
> 
> The OC is androgynous (male specifically), Asian-esque looking, hair style could honestly be anything. Looks don't really matter in this story.


	2. Before the Crossfire: Selling Yourself into Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you ever agree to this?

Looking into the optics of a metal giant, who had just literally murdered the odd-looking people that tried to attack you, surprisingly didn't make you as terrified as you were supposed to be. In fact, you were somewhat grateful and calm, still a little scared and anxious.

 

You were still lying on the floor, dead body besides you, craning your neck to look up at the being who towered over you. It scrutinized you from above, making you feel worry about what it was going to do to you.

 

"Erm... Hello..." You greet lamely. "Thank you for... Helping me."

 

"'Helping you'?" The being scoffed at the notion. "I had no intentions at all with helping an organic."

 

"Well..." You begin, getting up from the ground and brushing off the dirt from your clothes and hair. "Inadvertently helping me, I guess." You awkwardly laugh, but you can see the impatience in the being's optics, not really caring about what you had to say. 

 

"Yes, yes, thank me all you want, whatever," The being rolled its optics, suddenly turning around. "You are fortunate enough that I am not really in the mood to be dealing with you as of now-" You get the strange feeling that 'dealing with' means murder, but you're not completely sure "-so go along and scurry off to wherever you came from, organic. Just know that if MECH happens to catch a glimpse of my whereabouts, I will not be as merciful." You gulped audibly as the being started to walk off. 

 

'What now?' You could only think to ask yourself. Stranded in the forest with a possible military hunting for wherever that metallic being is and you possibly if you get in their way. You knew that you could fight... Somehow, but you could only manage by yourself for so long.

 

"W-Wait!" You blurted out, making the being stop in its tracks and turn his helm to look at you. The impatience and the annoyance in his optics were there, so you best make it quick. "Let me come with you!" There was disgust on its faceplate after you asked.

 

"No." Ouch. Blunt much?

 

"Why not?" It has to agree. You weren't taking 'no' for an answer. You refused to take 'no' for an answer. It was probably your chance of survival wherever you were.

 

"Because I refuse to be caught either online or offline with an organic, who is merely tagging along with me like some lost pest." Double ouch. This sentient being was incredibly rude and vain.

 

"Look, don't think of me as someone whose just 'tagging along', think of it like..." You trailed off, pondering over what example you could use to persuade it. "Like a beneficial partnership. There's some weirdos with guns in this forest hunting you down, right? MECH or something? They're probably gonna hunt me down too, so if we team up, there's some strength in numbers, and that'll be an even better chance to survive against them, rather than us on our own. So what do you say?"

 

"Oh, please," the metal giant rolled his optics at your offer. "I can handle MECH easily on my own, if anything you're just going to slow me down and get in my way."

 

You felt the churning in your stomach leave and be replaced with a new sensation, a burning one at its harsh words. You had to calm down, if you snapped at those words, then there's no telling what would happen: either you going solo or you end up dying by his servos.

 

"I get that I don't look like much, especially when it comes to beings like you," You carefully crafted your words, coming up with a strategy to appeal to the metal giant. "But, I'm not really asking you to babysit me, or protect me, or really anything in general. You can even use me as a scapegoat if and when the going gets tough. All I'm asking is to come along."

 

The giant tapped its faceplate with its sharp talon in contemplation, carefully regarding your words wisely, undoubtedly weighing the pros and cons. There wasn't anything in for the being that you could offer it besides your blind trust and offer to sacrifice yourself when the situation turns sour. If anything, you were the one suffering a lot of negatives in this situation: you could easily be killed by this being anytime and anywhere, you were blindly following this thing, etc...

 

But if anything, you really just want a chance to survive with the odds at least a little bit in your favor.

 

"Fine, I agree to your terms," the being seemed reluctant and suspicious when it said that, but who cares? Your lips twitched upwards, and you finally felt some worries being lifted off your shoulders. "However, I will only agree to your terms on a few conditions."

 

"Okay," You agree, nodding your head. How bad can they be?

 

"First," It raised a single talon in correspondence to what it said. "You will address me as 'Lord Starscream' or anything along those lines."

 

You blink at the odd condition, but slowly nodded your head in response. It was a peculiar condition, but nothing you can't do.

 

"Second." It (Starscream?) raised another talon. "You must do anything and everything that I say."

 

Isn't that a bit too much? You were starting to feel a little hesitant at the second demand.

 

"Uh. Sure, Lord Starscream?" You threw in Starscream's preferred title just to earn a little brownie points with him. He looked pleased.

 

Good.

 

"Third and lastly." Another talon raised. "If you are unable to follow the first two conditions, then we are going to have problems-" You did not like how he said 'problems' "-that I prefer not to disclose how to solve. It can be quite... Messy." You audibly gulped. "Do you understand?"

 

Why exactly were you doing this? Oh right, you want at least a slimmer of a chance of survival against those MECH people.

 

"Yes, Lord Starscream." You gave a salute to the giant mech, the action made you feel wistful, nostalgic even. A step in the right direction. Starscream shot you a satisfied glance.

 

"Excellent," He says it more to himself, content at your attitude, and not as a compliment.

 

You felt like you just sold yourself into servitude.

 

Starscream made a gesture for you to follow him, as he turned back around to head off wherever he was going. You stared at his retreating back for a moment, wondering if you had made the right decision to follow him and agree with his 'conditions'.

 

You take a glance at the roaring fire that was still burning brightly besides you and the dead body lying on the floor. That group, MECH, could be coming here any second, and the fire certainly wasn't a good cover for you and the metal being. 

 

For some odd reason as the adrenaline wore off, you weren't as disturbed as you thought you'd be, but the guilt hit you. Hard.

 

This person, despite attempting to murder you, had a family, or some semblance of a family, and you took him away from that family. All the dead bodies around you. You took them away. Stepping a few feet closer to the body, you take a knee, using one hand to grab the gun besides him and taking his hand into your's.

 

"I'm so so-"

 

_"...Passion project...."_

 

_"MECH...successful-"_

 

_"...Dylan, escort-"_

 

_"Phase Two...Jasper, Nevada-"_

 

Eerie yellow optics. A rustic metal giant, standing lifelessly in a container.

 

"-rry-" You gritted your teeth as the images and sounds flashed through your head as quickly as it went.

 

What...What was that?

 

You dropped the hand as if you were burned, standing up suddenly. Your head pounded and the world around you felt like it was spinning. 

 

The image was haunting. That robot you saw... It was unnatural. It shouldn't exist. But what differs that robot from Starscream? Why was it so different?

 

You turned your head to stare at the retreating back of Starscream, the figure was getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

 

He wasn't going to wait up for you, was he?

 

Sighing softly, you just tuck the information to the back of your head. Whatever you saw, you shouldn't put too much focus on it now, your priority is to figure out who you were and try to regain some of your lost memories.

 

You spared the dead bodies around you a brief, pitiful glance, and started to jog ahead, gun in hand, to catch up with Starscream.

 

You didn't look back. It was just going to make you feel horrible.

 

It took only a few moments before you caught up with Starscream, looking down on you with impatience. His strides were long, so you had to either jog or walk quickly in order to keep up with his pace.

 

"Oh, there you are," He rolled his optics. "You took forever, doing whatever you were doing back there."

 

"Mourning the body," You answered, attempting to rid of the disturbing images that came along with mourning said body.

 

"I wasn't asking for specifics." He couldn't care less.

 

"Sorry, Lord Starscream." You weren't really sorry. The walk was awkward, the silence between the two of you was tense. You just kept following along, while Starscream was turning his head left and right, either paranoid about MECH or he was looking for something.

 

You decided not to question, until you realized that the two of you were literally going in circles around the forest multiple times. This was not going to help you two get away from MECH at all.

 

"What..." You were hesitant to ask, but might as well ask. "What are you looking for?"

 

"That's none of your concern." Ah. So he was looking for something.

 

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long, my legs are starting to ache. I think it is some of my concern."

 

"Cease your whining, organic. If you have a problem, then you are free to leave with MECH," Starscream hissed down at you. You sighed. Does he not see the bigger picture?

 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," You begin. "If we continue to loiter around here, MECH has a higher chance of finding us and whatever you're looking for, and they'll kill us, or me, and whatever they want to do with. The best course of action is for you to tell me what you're looking for, so we could speed up the process, and try to avoid MECH at the same time."

 

"Ugh, fine, I suppose I see your reasoning," Starscream rolled his optics. "Since you are so insistent, there is a peculiar object with a rather large energy signature that appeared in this area... Possibly why MECH is here..." Starscream then shot you a suspicious glance. "However, it doesn't explain what _you_ are doing here."

 

This conversation feels like it's taking a familiar turn.

 

You opened your mouth to say something (most likely a horrible lie), but Starscream suddenly took his optics off of you, waving it off.

 

"No matter the reason, I could hardly care less." You fidgeted with the gun you were awkwardly holding in your hands. The less you needed to explain, the better.

 

The silence was back between the both of you, you wouldn't say it was tense, but it was still uncomfortable. The ache in your legs was beginning to feel more prominent. There was no progress in finding the object that Starscream was looking for, and the sun was starting to set. You could tell that the metal being's patience was wearing thin, as evidenced by the slowly growing irritation on his face plate.

 

"Do you think MECH took it already?" You pondered, however your question seemed to only anger him further.

 

"It is a possibility," He growled. "But for their safety, they better not have."

 

"Well... It's an object with a large amount of energy, shouldn't you be able to scan for it?" 

 

"If I'm able to scan for it, I would have done so!" Starscream snapped, his sudden loud tone made you flinch. "The object let out a large amount of energy, but then it vanished just as quickly."

 

"It wouldn't hurt to scan for it again though," You suggested quietly, stepping away from Starscream out of caution. The mech huffed, obliging you as he twisted and turned his helm and frame to look around the area.

 

"There is absolutely nothing within mi-" He stopped once his optics land on you, wide and his expression was baffled. "You!"

 

"What- Agh! Hey!" You suddenly found yourself in Starscream's tight grip, brought up to his face plate as his optics observed you.

 

"Do you take me for a fool!?" He sneered. You were just confused.

 

"What are you talking about?!" 

 

"Don't play games with me, organic," Starscream warned you. "I know you have it!"

 

"Have what?!" Starscream squeezed you a little bit tighter, which took a little bit of air out of you. "I don't have what you're talking about, I swear. Everything I have on me are these clothes and a gun!"

 

"Oh you don't have it?" He mocked. "My scanners don't lie, human. The object's energy signature may be faint but it is still the same, and it is right there." Starscream used his free servo to point at your chest.

 

With your patience running thin and fear that MECH might get closer to the two of your's present location, you huffed irritably, shooting a nasty glare at Starscream, who flinched subtlety at the horrifying look.

 

"Lord Starscream," You gritted out. "You are pointing at my chest. There is nothing there, and if you put me down, I could prove it to you, that I don't have it."

 

"How do I know that this isn't some ploy-"

 

"Lord Starscream, put me down before I decide to shot your optics with this gun please!" You waved it threateningly in his face plate.

 

"Don't threaten me, organic, if you know what's good for you." His crimson optics narrowed as he dropped you onto the floor. You bit the inside of your mouth to try and distract yourself from the pain that shot through your legs. Shakily, you got up, placed your gun on the ground, shrugging off your jacket (you felt something a bit light in one of the inside pockets. What was that?) and taking off your shirt.

 

"There," You raised both of your hands in the air as a means of surrender, and spun around for Starscream to see that you did not have the object he was searching for. "Nothing on me."

 

Meanwhile, he just looked confused. You take this as a victory, and started to put your top and jacket back on.

 

"But my scanner reads that it should be right there," Starscream pokes the center of your chest harshly, making you stumble backwards from the force. "There is no possible way that I'm wrong."

 

"Well, if it's not on me, then where-" You freeze, the realization hitting you like a ton of bricks. Yesterday, when you fell from the sky and that warmth that filled you... That was the energy. Starscream wasn't looking for some just plain old energy object, he was looking for you, or what was inside of you. Starscream seemed to understand where you were heading with that sentence.

 

"Why is there so much energy laying dormant in a human?" He questioned, more to himself than to you.

 

Human?

 

Was that what you were?

 

It sounded so... So wrong.

 

Suddenly, you see something odd on Starscream's faceplate. A red dot that wasn't supposed to be there. It was a bit shakey, yet it was concentrated on Starscream.

 

"-it doesn't make any sense," Starscream continued on with ramblings, oblivious to what exactly was locked onto his face. 

 

"Lord Starscream-"

 

"None of the humans I have seen carry-"

 

"Lord Starscream-"

 

"Silence! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate!"

 

"Can't you see that we have red lasers aimed at us?" You retorted, tensing as you prepared yourself for the oncoming attack, your finger on the trigger of your gun. As quickly as you could, you aimed your gun towards a MECH soldier and fired. The sound of the gun firing and the scream of the the soldier signaled the others to attack as well.

 

With bullets flying everywhere, your world descended into chaos. You and Starscream were dodging bullets and electronic stunners that were flying from all directions. A few bullets had grazed your camo pants and jacket, barely drawing blood. 

 

It was extremely difficult to get an aim on a soldier especially like this, and Starscream only had one missile left. Better make it count.

 

"Starscream!" You shouted, forgetting his beloved title, catching the mech's attention. "Shoot your missile!"

 

"What?! Why should I?!"

 

"Trust me! And also because we'll be full of lead if you don't!" You answered. You pointed to the left of you, you eyed the barely concealed soldiers hiding behind the tree, cocky that they have you two surrounded. "Over there!"

 

"Urghhh, you better know what you're doing!" 

 

_Click._

 

The missile flew off Starscream's forearm, blowing up the area some shooters were at. You stared at Starscream as he stared back, the firing lessening and heard the sound of the MECH soldiers reporting through radio about the situation and most likely for back-up.

 

"Run." You didn't have to say it twice as you and Starscream took off, running towards where the fire caused by the explosion was at.

 

You two didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to make the Reader as gender neutral as possible, but as of now, the Reader is implied to be a male.


	3. Before the Crossfire: A Tool of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream had wings, so why the hell can't he fly?

Starscream was definitely the faster runner out of the two of you, his long legs helped to make his strides faster and longer, while you on the other hand were struggling to keep up. Your legs from all the walking from today were screaming at you to stop and to take a break, but you couldn't because if you stopped running, you would die.

"You have wings! Why the hell aren't you flying!?" You screamed at him, slightly offended that he was mocking you by running, while he shot you a glare.

"Shut up!" He growled as a bullet managed to graze past his face plate. "What are you doing!? I command you to keep shooting at them!"

"I would shoot at them, Lord Starscream, if I wasn't so busy RUNNING!" Starscream, having enough of it, grabbed you roughly and placed you on top of his shoulder.

"Better?" This was a rhetorical question. He definitely wasn't asking out of your benefit. Before you could answer, he cut you off. "Good. Now shoot them!"

You thought twice before giving lip, the ride on his shoulder was a bumpy one, but it was the best you could probably get.

Aiming your gun and trying to best position yourself where you wouldn't fall off, you shot back at the soldiers hidden among the trees, bullets were flying past the two of you.

Starscream made a sharp, sudden turn, making you miss your shot, and nearly tumble off his shoulder. You huffed irritably.

"Can you at least tell me when you're going to make those turns? I missed my shot."

"I am trying to save both of our afts, organic. You have no right to complain!" He snarled.

"Who is the one doing the shooting again?" You muttered quietly, under your breath. Starscream shot you a sharp look.

"What was that?" He jolted his shoulder purposely, making you scramble to grab onto something. Bastard.

"Nothing, Lord Starscream."

"That was precisely what I thought, now shut up!"

* * *

 The two of you (or more specifically Starscream) have been running for quite some time, the sun was long gone from the sky, and it was completely dark.

You can safely assume that MECH has given up chase, given that there were no more bullets straying passed you and Starscream's head.

"I think they left," You say aloud. Starscream eventually slowed down to a walk. It was creepy. Starscream's red optics was the only thing you could see in the dark, save for the moon that barely illuminated your surroundings.

"Thank Primus!" You felt something cold grab you, most likely Starscream's servo, and carelessly tossed you on the ground. You fell on your back, your head slamming against the ground. How many times were you going to be treated like a ragdoll?

Groaning softly, you steadily rose to your feet. Starscream started to walk ahead of you, it took you a few moments to catch up, occasionally tripping over a branch because it was so damn dark out, and why the hell are you two still walking?

“So…” You began, breaking the silence between the both of you. “Where are we going now?” No response, not even a gesture of acknowledgement. “Lord Starscream?” Again, no response. “Is anyone in that cranium of yours?”

“Do you ever shut up?” The (menacingly) red optics, glowered down at you, even though it was dark, you could still pick up the traces of annoyance in his voice.

“Sorry,” You grumbled, adjusting the gun cradled in your arms. The cool metal was now warm from use, your finger was laid loosely on the trigger. You had grown used to weapon laying in your arms, scarily enough. “Just curious.”

The silence reappeared between the two of you, only the sound of the soft wind blowing through the trees and the crunch of the dirt and leaves beneath your feet could be heard. Surprisingly, you weren’t exhausted yet from all the action that’s happened between the past two days: falling from the sky, amnesia, almost getting shot by oddly dressed strangers, meeting a giant mech, becoming said giant mech’s indentured servant, almost getting shot (again), and now you were here.

You glanced upwards at Starscream, and scarily enough, his optics were trained on you, glowing, examining, like he was looking at some rare oddity.

“I don’t understand.” He stops and leans forward to get an even closer look at you, you take a step back. Those creepy optics were just observing you, but it felt like he was looking right into your soul. Well. He was probably doing a scan, so it was close enough assumption that he was staring right into your soul.

“Understand what?”

“You, you imbecile.” Ouch. You frowned at the casually thrown insult. “You appear out of nowhere surrounded by MECH soldiers with an energy inside of you that was powerful enough for me to sense it on my scanners, but now,” He makes an emphasis by poking your chest again with his talon, “it’s weak.” You shrug haphazardly. What else were you supposed to tell him? “You’re organic, but not of the human variety. No human I have encountered has two heartbeats and an energy signal lying dormant within them, so what are you?”

“Maybe I’m special, I don’t know.” You shrug again, you felt an aching within both sides of your chest.

“Again with the ‘playing dumb’?” You could sense that Starscream’s patience with you was wearing thin, yet again. His talon prodded your chest, yet again. A flash of anger appeared on your face by his suspicious questionings, you slapped his talon away, or attempted to, the sound of a clang rang throughout the forest, as you felt a stinging sensation on your hand.

“I said ‘I don’t know’!” The sound of your voice increased unintentionally. The brief loss of your patience made your eyes widen momentarily, the guilt stirring up inside you made you look away. You didn’t mean to snap, you didn’t mean it.

_Forgive me._

_I didn’t mean it._

_It was a loss of temper._

_I’m so sorry._

_Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemepleasepleasepleaseplease-_

You coughed into your hand, taking a step back away from Starscream. “Sorry, I just… I just don’t know. Lately, everything’s been overwhelming to me ever since-“ You felt the truth on the tip of your tongue. Should you tell him? Should you not tell him? Was it even his business knowing? “-ever since I fell from the sky...”

Starscream gave you a blatantly confused look, as if he didn’t hear you the first time, or he frankly didn’t believe you. It was probably the latter of your two assumptions. You take his (for once) silence to continue on elaborating your situation.

“Just last night, I fell from the sky,” You repeat, hell, that even sounds ridiculous to your ears. “The area that radiated with a lot of energy you picked up with your scanners was most likely caused by me. It was probably how MECH managed to locate my location as well, assuming they had a similar scanning technology like yours.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense! You’re lying!” Starscream accused. You felt a twinge of anger in your system, but you quelled it down. “You’re human! Your species isn’t supposed to generate that much energy, much less ‘fall from the sky’, so you claim, out of random! You can’t even fly!”

“Hey, you have wings, and you can’t fly either.”

“Silence, organic! That is of a different situation compared to yours!” He snapped, his wings rising and fluttering out of irritation. You resisted the urge to just roll your eyes. “I am a seeker, built for flying! While you, are just a merely an organic, a human! The weakest of creatures! Your biology and looks signify that you and the other vermin of your race _cannot_ fly!”

“Yet, _you_ ‘cannot fly’,” You muttered under your breath.

Human. A human. You were a human… For some reason, that didn’t sit right with you.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that.” He was daring you to repeat it again, so he could actually have a reason to beat the absolute shit out of you. Yeah, no thanks. You shook your head.

“It was nothing,” You lied yet again.

“I thought so.” Arrogant prick. Starscream’s faceplate scrunched up irritably suddenly, suddenly marching off who-knows-where. “We have to go.”

“Where?” You asked, confused. You two were in a forest, where else were you two going to go?

“Anywhere, but here.” His vague answer made you a little paranoid. Was MECH back for some more action? Where were they then? How many bullets were left in the gun before you ran out? What were you going to do from here? The blood started to pump rapidly through your system, the adrenaline was kicking in once more out of anticipation.

Silently, you trailed after Starscream, keeping an ear and an eye out for any suspicious noises and movement that were in the forest. You followed Starscream for quite some time, before ending up at a… a cave opening?

“What’s in here?” You were confused. Was MECH in there? You didn’t see or hear anything particularly concerning in the cave. Starscream entered the cave, ignoring your question, grimancing and grumbling to himself as he laid himself on the dirt floor of the cave. “What are you doing?”

“You organics never do shut up, do you?” Starscream uttered, loud enough for you to hear, making you frown at his attitude. You still stared at him in curiosity, wondering why he was laying down. MECH can attack them at any moment and he was just going to lie down, much less on the dirty, ground floor (you thought his ego was above this)?

“Just wondering,” You answer without missing a beat. “MECH is probably out there, still trying to look for us, and you’re going to lie there?”

“Which is why you’re going to stay on watch, while I recharge.” ‘Recharge’? A term for resting, right, how could you be so stupid? Of course he needed to rest after the events of today, who wouldn’t be exhausted after that? Well… To be fair, you weren’t really tired. Your legs might be sore and aching, but you weren’t going to pass out anytime soon.

“Why not rest at your base or something?” Starscream scoffs, the sound of your question making you feel like an even bigger idiot.

“Because the Harbinger is too far away from our location, and because of the events that have transpired today, I do not have the energy to make a full trip, and I would prefer sleeping on this disgusting floor than offline in the middle of the walk back.” You nodded in understanding. It sounds fair.

“Well, okay.” You plopped yourself near the mouth of the cave, your back leaning against the rock wall. “Have a nice recharge.”

“…” He was silent for a moment, before telling you: “You better tell me if MECH is here.” You felt the hidden, implied threat within his statement, but there was no need for him to tell you that. Why wouldn’t you tell him that MECH was here?

“Of course, Lord Starscrean.” You notice the red glow that barely illuminated the cave go out, you assumed that Starscream was now recharging. Sighing, you stared at the outside of the cave: a multitude of stars that twinkled in the sky, the trees and its branches and leaves were gently swaying in the wind. You would describe the scenery in many ways: beautiful, serene, gentle. You smiled softly, laying your stolen gun on the ground besides you. You fiddled with the zipper on your jacket, as you continued to appreciate nature’s beauty. Your hand suddenly stopped toying with the zipper to touch the noticeable bulge on the inside of your jacket pocket. Humming curiously, you pulled it out.

The object you were holding in your hand was cylindrical, somewhat dirty and beat-up, but not exactly broken, with three prongs melded near the grey tip of the instrument. It was cool to the touch, and it fit perfectly in the grip of your hand. There was a small brown button on the handle that you were able to slide upwards, and as you did so, the grey tip slide upwards as well, glowing as well as producing a whizzing sound. Your eyes widened at the sight, sliding the button back down, turning off the tool.

This was an instrument of your past, it had to be! Now, as soon as you could figure out what it was then maybe… Maybe you could figure out who you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished my finals, I can now focus on this goddamn slow, story


End file.
